Darian Michael Castle
Darian Michael Castle is a character in Glee: The Beloved Harmony. He is one of the main characters in the story. Darian is a sophomore student and Glee Club member in Beautiful View High School. He is portrayed by Josh Hutcherson. This character was created by UndercoverGleek1. Personality Darian is very confident with almost every bit of himself. He pretty much radiates confidence, takes pride in everything he does, and is extremely proud about almost every part of himself. He is friends with many people, and he doesnt care does who arent friends with him. He can be very pretentious and arrogant and a lot of people think he is better than everyone else, but this is (on his part) unintended and he is only just proud of his acheviements. He strives for excellance, being top of his class and tutoring those who need serious help so that they can also acheive excellence. However, the only thing he doesnt take pride in is his sexuality. He is scared about what people will think about him, especially his overly religious parents, and covers this up by dating girls. He isnt proud of this, but he doesnt want to be judged so he keeps up this facade. Biography Darian was born on March 16th 1997 in Chula Vista to David and Victoria Castle. He has an older brother when he was born, Joseph, who is currently at college. His parents were devote chirstians, and while they had their good sides, they were notorious for being very homophobic, and raised their sons to fear people who weren't like them. In late elementary school and middle school, both him and Joseph were picked on for being the "f** haters kids" something that caused them to both rebel, Joseph more than Darian. When Darian was in grade 6 and Joseph was in grade 10, Joseph began dating Rosie, a bi sexual girl who their parents despised secretly. Wanting Joseph to be happy, Darian kept this a secret and soon became Joseph's accomplice. As for him, in grade 7 he befriended Max, a recently outed young boy who was constantly picked on. They were best friends for the course of their middle school years, and with Joseph and Max in his corner, Darian was finally able to escape his parents ways. However, it all went to hell at a end of the year grade 8 party, Max kissed him. Confused and angry, Darian confronted Max, who said that he was moving and that he wanted to have his first kiss before he left. After Max left, Darian went into a tailspin, scared that he was something his parents hated. To make matters worst, his parents found out about Joseph and Rosie, and kicked him out. For the summer, Joseph stayed with Rosie, but was accepted back after he broke up with her. Darian, however, kept in touch with Rosie and asked her for advice. He finally came to terms personally with his sexuality in grade 9, but has not come to terms with having to tell his family or anyone besides Rosie, this. Category:Male Characters Category:Gay Characters Category:Members of The Beloved Harmony